ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Cam
Ultimate Son Cam Briefs 'is a half blood of a Saiyan (2/4) and a Human (2/4).He is the son of Vegito and Bulchi in a analternate Universe. In this Unvierse Vegito never split up.I responce Bulma and Chi-Chi also fused together.One day after a long day of training Vegito went home to his wife and kids.When he arrived they were all knocked out by a mysterious stranger.Vegito quickly acted on this and attempted to fight the stranger,but was easily beaten.As a last ditch effort Vegito shot a Super Spirit Gun and beat him.The last words of the stranger was,"It is true then,you will be the father of a great warrior! Way stronger than you can ever become! He will even out match Gods! I curse your child with scorched skin!" The stranger died,but Vegito took no heead to this because he beileved that he was having no more children.After waking up his friends,Bulchi told him that she was pregnent and the baby wasnt due for about another 8 months. 8 months later, Son Cam Briefs was born and as trhe stranger said,his skin was darker than theirs.Even when he was born he was shown to have a VERY high power level for his age that even exceeded Cell's (around 400 million).At a young age his power increased WAY faster than his brothers Goten and Trunks ,at the age of 2 he was even able to match Majin Buu(Fat) .When he was 4 Vegito took him to the Old Kai to get his potential unlocked,but the old man refused."This one is special,he shall open his own full potential at his own time." He told Vegito.Not satifyed,He took Cam to Namek and had some of his power unlocked by the grand elder(Now his power is about next to Super Buu's).He took him back to Earth just in time for him to start school.In school he was bullyed even though he knew he could kick their butts,he kept quiet and too himself.Bulchi kept Cam homeshcooled from then on and wouldnt let him train with his siblings or father until he reached the age of 10.When he reached 10 he learned of a new threat comming to Earth and immediately go to work.He trained night and day with little reast for about 1 year before the threats arrived.Now,stronger than ever(around Omega Shenrons Level),he faced the threats along with the rest of the Z fighters.The threats were two sayains who have unclocked the Super Saiyan Equation to reach the maximum potential of a sayain.To make a long story short,NONE of them stood a chance,not even Cam.The Z fighters were ll sent to other world where they would await Bulchi to collect the dragonballs and wish them back.Cam knew that no matter how hard he trained with them he wouldnt get anywhere so he asked the old Kai where he should go for special training.He told him at this point he would have to see the Counsel of 12.Cam traveled near weeks before reaching the consel and asking for their help.They told him that his potential was even beyond theirs to the point that he can outclass major Gods and become the most powerful living thing in the universe.The last person to speak was Kev,the leader and he told him to follow him into a room.Once their he told him just how powerful he can become and that his power right now was only about 1/100000 of his full potential.Apon hearing this Cam's heart skipped a beat and he laughed.Kev told him that he could only help him unlock a little bit of his hidden abilities,but he would have to do the rest himself.He trained for 1 week in the outside world,but there it was 2 years. Once his training was done he was stronger than all the Consel of 11(not including Kev) combined and was only the 3rd most powerful thing living thing ever to excist. Apon returning to his friends,he found out that the villan was already defeated and that he could return back to Earth.Once he returned he continued his training to be the best,and to unlock his full potential. Personality His personality is much like his Father,Vegito's,he can be cocky,but very wise at the same time.He also has traits from his mothers,being lound,rude,and angry. Appearance He has dark brown skin,red pants,red eyes, and red and black hair. Powers/Abilities Omega Level Intelligents He is smarter than any living thing in the universe,he can do the hardest equations in Miliseconds without even thinging about them. Full Potential When he reaches full conciousness of his powers he will have telepathic powers,tremendous telekinetic powers,the ability to fire immensly power blasts,the ability to rearrange the molecular structure of matter and energy,even up to a cosmic scale.He even has the power to scare the most powerful being EVER in excistance,making him the most powerful Earth-Bound person Reality Warping The ability to manipulate Reality at a cosmic level,and a vast relaity warping power on a potentially infinate level.His abilites are so great that even at a young age he can create "pocket" universes in alternate realities. Telepathy *Telepathic Illusion *Telepathic Cloak *Mind Link *Mind Control *Mind Possesion *Mind Alteration *Metal Amnisia *Psionic Sheilds/Blasts *Astrial Projection Telekinisis *Bio Blasts Precognative Dreams He has the ability to be able to tell the future in his dreams *Self Dream Projection Space /Time Maipulation He can time travel,stop tome,or go through large spaces at will Complete Arsenal User possesses an endless number of abilities, covering every possible effect and countermeasure. They can use any existing power as well as those yet to be, as their complete power database includes all potential abilities. This power is similar to Meta Ability Creation, except that all possible and impossible abilities are already created, regardless of their level. Users have complete mastery and exhaustive knowledge of all of their abilities, (nature, effect, characteristics, strength / weakness, etc.) including knowing which ones are best suited for every situation, all possible combos, and can use them flawlessly in any condition. User can instantly use and combine any number of them, often flooding their opponents with overwhelming torrents of highly efficient combinations. Absolute Force Manipulation User can create, manipulate and shape force in all its forms, whether Physical, Transcendent, Natural, Spiritual or Mental. **Emotional Energy Manipulation **Psionics **Psychic Energy Manipulation **Telekinetic Force Manipulation **Cosmic Force **Elemental Manipulation **Environmental Manipulation **Force Manipulation **Nature Manipulation **Absolute Strength **Energy Manipulation **Absolute Immortality **Inner Power **Negative Forces Manipulation **Positive Forces Manipulation **Physical Godhood **Life and Death Manipulation **Maximum Quintessenal Control **Morality Manipulation **Omni-Magic **Spiritual Force Manipulation **Supernatural Manipulation **Twilight Manipulation **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation **Demonic Force Manipulation **Divine Force Manipulation **Existential Plane Manipulation **Ethereal Manipulation **Maximum Quintessenal Control **Primordial Force Manipulation **Superpower_Manipulation Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha *Big Bang Attack *Spirit Sword *Final Kamehameha *Complete Shot *Savage Counter *Perfect Game *Banshee Blast *Spirit Cannon *Saiyan Shield *After-Image *Instant Transmission *'Kamehameha *'Super Energy Wave Volley' *'Spirit Bomb (Genki-Dama' *'Big Bang Attack' ''''''PowerLevels *Baby Cam: 400,000,000 *2 year old Cam: 900,000,000,000 *10 Year old Cam: 100,000,000,000,000,000 *Teen Cam(After Training with Kev): 190,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Media Appearances Because he has been just created,This character has not been in any media yet.So far he has not showed up.Although it is said that He will be starring in DB:TUL. Possible Voice Actors *TK(The Kaio-Ken Kid) *Sean Schemmal Transformations None Yet Recorded Category:Tier 5